Possession
by That.Dreamer.Girl.II
Summary: When Shannah "Shane" Daveigh and her brother Dexter "Dex" Daveigh's adoptive parents moved them to Gotham to protect Shane from a high school stalker, she never expected the horrors that would follow. (EXTENDED SUMMARY INSIDE) Joker/OC This is not a "Girl falls in love with Joker" story, this may end up being a darker, truer to his character story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Extended summary:**_

_**When Shannah "Shane" Daveigh and her brother Dexter "Dex" Daveigh's adoptive parents moved them to Gotham to protect Shane from a high school stalker, she never expected the horror that followed. Two years later they lost their parents in a tragic accident. Shane spiraled out of control leading to a life of drug use and promiscuity. Six years later Shane is rehabilitated and her and her brother are living in a house with each of them having jobs, perfect. When Shane discovers the horrible secret that her brother has become involved in a crime ring that could only be ran by the notorious Clown Prince of Crime himself she is drug into a world she never could have imagined, but a face from Shane past makes an appearance and this time he isn't so willing to let her go. Shane is positive she will never see the bright side of life again, alive.**_

* * *

****This chapter has yet to be Beta'd****

"Where are you going Dex?" Shane Daveigh watched as her older brother began packing an overnight bag.

"I have a job to do Shane. I'll be back by the time you get home from work tomorrow okay? I promise."Dex smiled at his little sister, the same smile he gave her every time that damned phone rang. He never offered another explanation, other than 'I have a job' or 'I just have to go'. Shane knew he had a reason for not telling her where he was going, but it didn't make it any better.

Some nights Dex came home beaten and bloody, or covered in soot and ashes. The only explanation he ever offered was that crooked grin of his that she loved. That crooked grin was a large part of her childhood, whenever he got her in trouble or made her mad, that grin automatically get him off the hook.

Once the door shut, Shane was alone again. Shane spent most of her time alone in the house, the house Dex had bought them. She had begged him to tell her where he got the money, but he simply smiled and said don't worry about it. After a while Shane just couldn't take the silence and she practically ran to her phone. After a long pause and thinking of who she should call she settled on Julliard, her best friend of six years. As the phone rang Shane's fingers drummed against the counter, echoing in the large house.

"Hello?" A velvety voice practically sang from the other end.

"Julia! It's Shane. You busy?"Shane bounced on the balls of her feet as she spoke to her friend happily. She loved hearing her voice, when the silence became too much.

"Not at all, you want to go out for dinner?"Julia could always practically read Shane's mind, a feature she absolutely adored in her. Without thinking Shane began nodding furiously. "Hun, believe it or not I can't hear a nod, but assuming there is a pause that's a yes. I'll meet you at the diner in ten."The other end went silence and Shane shoved the small phone in her pants pocket before she grabbed her jacket of the couch and left the house.

As Shane sat down at the small booth she smiled at the red head in front of her. It always amazed her how beautiful Julia was. Julia was Shane's only friend, the only one who knew everything about her. They had met when Shane and Dex's family moved to Gotham. Julia had immediately befriended the two and always went out of her way to spend time with Shane.

"Let me guess, Dex is busy again tonight? I swear that man never stays at home."Julia offered a smile as she looked at her friend sadly. She could see the rings under Shane's eyes, showing she wasn't sleeping again, either she relapsed with drugs, or relapsed with nightmares.

"I've been dreaming of him again Julia, Jace. It makes it worse knowing I have no idea where he is. I'm not sure if he is in Arkham, or if he moved on to a better life you know?" Shane leaned her head on her arm as Julia looked at her.

"You always talk about him, but you never tell me who he was. I know you said he stalked you in high school, but what all happened?"Julia smiled at her friend, she knew it was sensitive subject for Shane, but she was naturally curious, always had been.

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning, before we moved to Gotham I met this guy. I was sixteen; he was nineteen, the same age as Dex. He was so smooth and I fell in love instantly. His name was Tate. I began hanging out with him, and after a week he introduced me to his friend Jace. Jace was attractive, don't get me wrong, but he was so quiet. He would just sit in the corned and watch us, or write in that notebook of his. We had all been friends for a month or so when Tate and I slept together. The next day Tate told me he didn't want to be friends with a kid anymore.

Tate left town, and broke my heart. Jace stayed around, and asked if he could still be my friend, since he had no one else. I figured he was kind of slow, since he was always quiet, so I agreed. After a few weeks Jace began talking, about how I was his friend, and he meant his, he got mad if I talked to anyone else. In his mind I was solely his. He began following me around town, and even peaking in my window. Finally, he broke into my house when I was home alone. He told me I was his, and tied me down. He carved a J into my stomach, the reason I never really wear bathing suits.

He told me if I ever told anyone he would kill me and my family. I didn't tell my parents about the attack, I just told them about the stalking. My parents took Dex and me and moved to Gotham. Before we left his parents apologized to me and told me I could call them anytime. I had just turned seventeen when we moved, Dex was twenty."Shane stared into her glass as she finished the story. Julia could not find the words as she stared at her best friend.

"And the drug use?"Shane's eyes watered a little as she shrugged.

"My parents were killed in a car accident, by a drunk driver when I was nineteen. Dex and I were on the street, because my parents were renting the house and he and I couldn't afford it. After a while I found a job in a clothing store. One of the girls there was into drugs, and she saw how sad I was all the time. She told me I could make more money by sleeping with some of the older male customers in the changing rooms; she would do it all the time. I refused at first, but she and I began hanging out more and more. When I got hooked on drugs I knew I had to find a way to pay for my drugs, but still bring a check home to Dex. When I was twenty one I began whoring myself out to men. When my manager found out she fired me, and Dex found out. He shook me back to reality and sent me to a rehabilitation center, and then found me a job working at the Gotham Inn downtown. I've been clean ten months, and I'm pretty proud, anyways, enough about me. How are the kids, and the husband?"Shane offered a sad smile to Julia, and she returned it.

Julia pulled out her phone to show Shane pictures. "Well Shianne is crawling already, and Jordan is attacking his sister every chance he gets. Oh the joys of twins. Jonathan got that new promotion at work, we are moving next month, something more uptown to be closer to his office, something a lot bigger as well, for the other children we plan on having."Julia's eyes lit up as she talked about being a mother. Shane loved watching the way Julia smiled when she talked about kids.

"You know, your hair is so pretty, almost like chocolate. Why don't you go with me to the salon one day? Since Jonathan got that raise with his promotion he told me I could treat us to something fun. You should wear makeup too. I mean only for your eyes of course. They're a deep blue; a little liner would make them pop so much more. Leave your face alone though, I don't understand how it's so flawless, it makes me simply jealous."Julia smiled as Shane's grin widened. She loved getting complimented, definitely since her self esteem was on the low side.

"Okay okay, salon day is a yes. Now can we order? I am starving over here."Shane grumbled as she leaned against the back of the booth. Julia let out a snort before agreeing, just as the waitress walked over. Shane ordered a cheeseburger, and laughed when Julia got a salad.

"Not all of us can eat anything we want, and not gain weight Shane."Julia slightly glared at her friend as Shane stuck her tongue out. That was the favorite thing about their friendship, no matter how old they got she knew they would always have that childish friendship.

Julia got a twinkle in her eyes as she looked at Shane, causing her to cock her head nervously. She knew whatever she asked next could not be good. "So how are you and Alec doing?"Julia practically purred as she thought about Shane's boyfriend. Shane let out an exasperated sigh as she looked at her best friend.

"We are good, Jesus Julia we just started dating a few weeks ago, and you're already looking for details on whether or not we've slept together?"Shane smirked at Julia as her usual pout formed on her lips.

"Oh please I know you slept with him on the third date."Julia huffed as she crossed her legs under the table. "I meant how is he doing, I still can't believe your brother knew a hunk like him."Julia took a sip of her drink as their waitress sat their food on the table.

"What are you saying my brother isn't attractive enough to have hot friends? I seem to recall you two dating for what eight months a while ago, before your marriage missy." Shane wagged her French fry in the air as she raised her eye brows at her friend, who just shrugged.

"We had a thing."Julia and Dex did not get along, their break up had been ugly, and almost cost Shane her best friend in the process, something the two hated to think about, the fact that a guy could almost break them apart, ridiculous.

Shane and Julia ate the rest of their food in silence. When they were finished they each paid their part before hugging each other, with the usual promises of future visits. When they split and went their separate ways Shane sighed. She walked quickly to her home. She needed to go to bed. She had to get up early to go in to work the next morning, and staying up all night worrying about Dex would not prove beneficial at all.

When Shane reached the house the first thing she noticed was, that the front door was wide open. Quietly she slipped the switchblade that Dex had given her, out of her pocket and flicked it open. When she reached the door she noticed there was blood on the handle. With a slight gasp Shane ran throughout the house, until she found Dex leaning against the bathroom door.

"Dex? What the hell happened?"Shane panicked as she helped stand her brother up. She supported most of his weight in order to take him into his bedroom.

Shane noticed her brother's hand was clamped over a wound in his shoulder. Shane quickly ran into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit that Dex kept for emergencies. After cleaning the blood away from the wound, Shane could clearly see that the wound was from being stabbed. Shane let out a loud sigh as she glared down at her brother.

"I don't want to hear it Shane."Dex growled through his clenched teeth. Shane watched as Dex attempted to roll onto his side to ignore her, but her hand held him firmly in place.

"When mom and dad dies you promised to take care of us. Is this what you meant? Coming home every other day stabbed or burnt or god knows what else? This isn't-"

"Well I've done a hell of a lot more for us in the past four years than you have. At least I'm not the one who was sleeping with strange men and shooting up every night."Dex's voice was low, but his words cut like a knife. Shane stood up and glared at Dex.

"I've lost everything in the past five years just like you have okay? I can't lose you Dexter. I just can't."Shane looked down as a few tears spilled over from her eyes.

"I've done everything to protect you, more than you will ever know Shane and it pains me that I have to keep all of it from you, but there is no way in hell that I am going to stop."Dex's tone left no room for argument. Shane growled and stood up, slamming his door as she walked into the living room.

Shane noticed his bag was in the corner, the ends of it burnt. She shook her head before she curled up on the couch and turned on the TV. The news channel's emblem blazed on the TV as a title flashed across the screen. "JOKER AND MYSTERIOUS MAN BURN DOWN BUILDINGS IN GOTHAM" Shane watched as they showed videos of the Joker and another man. The man was a little taller than the Joker; he was holding what was obviously a giant blowtorch. The man's face was covered by a black mask as he and The Joker burned down building using the torches and explosions.

After a moment Shane turned off the TV, opting for the silence. As she laid her head down on the pillows on the couch her mind kept showing Dex side by side with The Joker, wearing a matching grin. These images stayed in her mind, until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this! I am currently looking for a Beta Reader, so f you know one or are one please message me! R&R I am on various social media sites, look on my profile for links I will have pictures of Shane and Dex as well as insider content and a whole lot more. Until later darlings TTFN Ta Ta for Now.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Shane woke with a start. She glanced at the clock to see that it was barely three in the morning. As she lay there she could distinctly hear Dex talking in his bedroom. As quiet as possible Shane walked to stand outside his door.

"I'm going to come in J I promise. No, there's no need to pay me a house visit. Leave her out of this. She doesn't know anything I swear. J, I'm begging you, she's all I have. I'm not having second thoughts." Shane could hear the panic in Dex's voice. "No she's not using. No I can't be sure, J I'm begging you. I will be at work I swear. No J I swear to god. J? J?!"Shane listened as her brother slammed his phone down on the table.

"Spying on me little sister? That's not polite." Dex sounded drained as Shane walked into his room.

"Who's J? Who are you protecting? Who are you Dex?"

"He's my boss, and don't worry about anything else okay? You need to go back to bed so you won't miss work tomorrow."

"I need to go to bed so you can sneak out right?" Shane's fists clench as she glares at her brother.

"I'm tired of watching you get hurt because of this J guy Dex. Don't you dare tell me it's not his fault, obviously he doesn't care about your wellbeing but damn it Dex I do. I'm not going to see you kill yourself for something stupid." Shane jumped when Dex stood up from the bed, anger all over his face.

"Something stupid? So keeping your ass alive is stupid? J can keep you safe, do you realize how many people you pissed off when you disappeared from the drug grid? Do you know the kind of debt you are in, and with who? You're in debt to the wrong people Shane, and they will kill you if J stops protecting us. All I've ever tried to do is protect and support you, you think I like almost dying every night? I don't."

Shane turned and walked out of the room, slamming her own door shut as she locked it and sat on her bed.

Dex sighs as he sits back on his bed. Suddenly his phone rings, the I.D reading J.

"What-"

"That's quite a um fight you and Shane got into. Seems to me like she doesn't appreciate you." A clowny voice speaks through the phone, causing Dex to jump up quickly.

"J, where are you?" Dex's breathing becomes erratic as he looks around his room.

"Maybe you shouldn't be worrying about where I am, and worrying about where my men are, Shane's a tiny thing isn't she?"

Shane sits on her bed and glares at the wall. Suddenly something near her closet moves, causing her to jump up from her bed. As she stares at the closet a man, bigger than Dex steps out, holding a gun. Shane's hands immediately go into the air as the man smiles at her. He reaches out and grabs Shane by her hair, causing her to let out a scream

Dex's eyes widen as he hears Shane's scream. He goes to run to the door when his phone talks again.

"Nah ah ah Dexy. I think you should come let me in before Shane is let out of her room. We have some things to talk about." The line goes dead as Dex stares at the phone. His worst nightmare is coming true, his sister is going to realize who he actually works for.

After a moment Dex walks to the front door and unlocks it, immediately the door opens. In walks none other than the Joker himself, in all of his purple suited, make up glory.

"Hiya Dexy." Joker smiles as Dex just glares at him.

"Oh come on, smile for me."

"Sorry I guess I'm not in a smiling mood." Dex watches as the Joker sits on his couch and props his feet on the coffee table.

"You and Shane need to move Dex." The Joker's usual clowny voice is replaced with a solemn tone, a more serious one.

"What's up J?" Dex sits in a chair near The Joker as he talks.

"The cops are closing in on you, and I don't want you caught you got it? So tomorrow you and Shane are moving into an apartment at this address. I own it, it's for all my boys." The Joker hands Dex a card before he stands up. "Let's go!" He yells before walking out the door. A man walks out of Shane's room and follows the Joker.

Dex runs into Shane's room to find her sitting in the floor against the wall.

"What the fuck Dex?" Shane looks at Dex as he sits on her bed.

"My boss. We have to pack up and leave. Don't ask why or where but we have to move tomorrow. So start packing." Dex stood up and left as Shane sat there and stared at the empty space.

**Sorry it's been so long, and this is so short ): a lot of life's drama lately **


End file.
